Various network-based search applications allow users to enter one or more search terms and in response, receive a list of search results. These search services may also allow users to conduct “local” searches for information associated with a particular geographic location or area. A “local” search or a search with “local” intent may include search terms which provide a geographic context or constraint for a query. For example, a user may use the terms “pizza, Miami” in a map search. The “Miami” gives the query a local context, and accordingly, the user may be provided with search results related to pizza in the area of Miami. Similarly, a user may use the terms “empire state building, New York” in a web search. Again, the terms “New York” give the query a local context.
These services use numerous different types of ranking algorithms to ensure that the search results are both relevant to the user's query and displayed in a useful way. For example, some systems rank results based on the relevance to the search query as well as the reliability and safety of the search results. These search services may also rank and display search results according to the prominence of an entity or entities associated with the search result. For example if a user searches for “coffee house Seattle”, the search application may also display a list of prominent (or well known, respected or important) websites or businesses based on the geographic location, here, Seattle.
Some services allow users to upload and share three-dimensional (“3D”) models of various objects such as the interior or exterior of buildings, stadiums, ships, vehicles, trees, or terrain (for example, the Grand Canyon), etc. The objects may be associated with various types of information such as titles, descriptive data, user reviews, points of interest (“POI”), business listings, etc. Many of the objects and the models themselves, may be geolocated or associated with a geographic location such as an address or geolocation coordinates. Models may also be categorized. For example, a model of a skyscraper may be associated with one or more categories such as skyscrapers, buildings in a particular city, etc. In this regard, a user may search the database for models, for example, based on the associated title, geographic location, description, object type, collection, physical features, etc.
Once a user has selected a 3D model, the user may interact with the model. For example, a user may query the database for “the Eiffel Tower” and in response receive a list of search results including various models of the Eiffel Tower, in Paris, France, as well as other objects associated with or indexed by the search terms. Once a user has selected an object, for example, by clicking on a search result, the user may, among other actions, download, view, rotate, or comment on the model.
Services may also allow users to search, for example, for businesses or geographic locations on a world map. In response to a search query, the service may provide a map identifying, among other information, a 3D model or a link to a 3D model of a 3D model database. Again, the user may interact with the 3D model, for example, by clicking on the model.